Down the Aisle
by Paperback-Insomniac
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are getting married. As Nessie walks down the aisle she reflects on her favorite memories of her and Jacob together. fluffy one-shot.


Down the Isle

Renesmee stood in front of the floor length mirror in her Aunt Alice's bedroom. She was wearing a strapless white dress with an intricate beading pattern covering the skirt that skimmed the ground, five inch stilettos that made her wobble so much she had to hold the wall for support. Her mother stood by her side beaming down at her only daughter.

"Do you love it or what?" Alice was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"It's perfect." Renesmee smiled at her tiny aunt.

"Yes it is but we still need to do her hair." Rosalie walked into the room and gently guided Nessie over to the vanity. Immediately her aunt's went to work on her hair, pulling, twisting, and braiding. When they finished it was an elaborate design on top of her head.

Alice stood back to admire her work and looked deep in thought. "The dress is new, the ring is old."

Bella pulled out a box to present two combs with sapphires along the edges. "Something blue" Bella said as she slid the combs in to her daughter's hair. "I wore them at my wedding too."

Esme walked in to the now over crowed bathroom with a Jewelry box in her hands. "Something borrowed" she said well putting a diamond necklace around her granddaughter's neck.

"NESSIE, STOP CRYING YOU'LL RUIN YOUR FACE!" Alice shrieked well fretting about her makeup.

* * *

Jacob was pacing about in his tux nervous as hell. He was finally getting to marry the perfect girl, but he just kept thinking he would mess something up.

Seth –his best man- walked in plopping himself on the couch. "Jake, chill out nothing is going to go wrong."

"You don't know that, what if- dude, are you eating a burrito?" Jacob ran a hand through his shaggy hair and groaned.

"Yeah, the ceremony goanna be a while, and I need to eat!" Seth defended himself.

"Alice will murder you if she finds out."

Edward walked into the room then, fixing his cuffs. "Jacob is you ready yet?"

"As I'll ever be" he lied, Jacob hefted himself off the couch and straightened out his tie. He was absolutely terrified.

* * *

Edward knocked on Alice's door where all the girls were getting ready. "Come in!" Alice called.

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella all wore peach colored bridesmaid dresses in different styles. Edward walked up to Bella and put his arm around her.

"What do you think daddy?" Nessie asked from in front of the mirror.

He smiled his crooked smile. "You look beautiful sweetie."

Renesmee giggled and walked over him looping her arm through his, as Alice handed her, her bouquet.

Everyone began to descend the stairs. Edward grasped Nessie's hand as the wedding march started to play. Slowly they began to walk down the stairs/isle.

Nessie beamed as she saw what a wonderful job her aunt had done decorating the house. Not a thing was out of place and everything went together flawlessly.

After her scan of the house her eyes came to rest on her fiancé. For a moment her breath hitched and her heartbeat speed up. She would have tripped on her shoes –for she had inherited her mother's clumsiness- had her father not kept her steady.

Jacob looked stunning in his tux. This was the first thing that ran though Renesmee's mind when she saw him beneath the arch of flowers waiting to marry her.

As she walked towards him –all too slowly in her opinion- her favorite memories of them together played though her mind.

* * *

"I wanna go swimming!" Nessie shrieked as Jacob plopped her up on his shoulders. She already looked six or seven at one and a half years.

"We will Nessie, just hold on a minute." Jacob walked waist deep in water and swung her around so just barley she skimmed the water. She giggled as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Jake, let go!" Nessie squealed, to prove her point she gently bit his arm.

"Ow!" Jacob yelped dropping Nessie in the water where she laughed and splashed him.

After a few hours of Nessie beating Jacob at every game you could think of to play in the water, and Jacob insisting that Nessie was cheating they sat on the beach watching the sun set.

"Hey, Ness, I got you something, well actually I made it."

"What?" she mumbled already half asleep.

"A bracelet, see." He held it out to her and instantly her face lit up, any trace of sleep gone.

"I love it Jakey. It is just like Mama's." With a quick touch to his wrist, she showed him a picture of Bella's and then the one he was holding. The tiny wooden wolf charm hanging off the silver bracelet looked just like Jacob.

He put it around her petite wrist but when he looked down again she was already fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

Jacob had been her best friend as long as she could remember. She always seemed to know what he was thinking and they never had an awkward moment together. They were always at ease in each others company. Which was exactly why him pacing back and forth on the beach with a look that seemed like he was about to tell her a loved one had died, was scaring the crap out of her.

"Jake what's wrong, did something happen?" Renesmee tried to stop him from his pacing –a nervous habit of his- but he lightly shook her off.

"Ness, maybe you should sit down for this." She looked confused but complied. "Do you remember what I have told you about imprinting? How it is like finding the love of your life just by looking at them and it only happens for werewolves."

She gave a tentative nod. "Like with Sam and Emily, or Paul and your sister, Rachel, Right?"

"Yeah, exactly like that." He rubbed the back of his head seeming even more nervous now that before.

"Jake" Nessie stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you imprint on someone?"

"Yeah, I did." Nessie tried to be strong for her friend but it was hard. She loved Jake, he was her best friend, but would this mean they wouldn't get to hand out as much? Would his imprint hate her? Even worse would she be able to sit back and watch as he fell in love, got married, and had a family. No. She didn't think she would be strong enough to do it. She was in love with her best friend and he had imprinted on someone else.

"She's fantastic too." His face lit up and Renesmee could see he was already loved her. "She is beautiful, smart, kind, and caring. I love her so much, she's perfect." Nessie gave a sad smile and her eyes began to water. "We are already great friends…" Jake continued but Renesmee no longer heard him.

A tear fell down her check, then another. It began to rain too. _Perfect_, she thought the weather matched her depressed mood. The rain drops mixed with her tears and you couldn't tell which was which. Jacob was lost in his own little world as he talked about his imprint.

He turned to Renesmee and noticed she was crying, gently he cupped her face in his oversized hands.

"It's you." He told her.

"W-what?" she asked her voice trembling.

"I imprinted on you Renesmee, I love _you_." He stressed the last word.

She went from sobbing to beaming in matter of seconds. She threw her arms around his neck catching him by surprise and crushed her lips to his.

She finally let go and laid her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Jacob Black" she murmured.

* * *

Grasping Jacob's hand tighter, and focusing her thoughts on a book she had finished earlier this week Renesmee took a deep breath and dragged Jacob into the house.

"Hi daddy" she gave a tentative smile. "Can we talk?"

Edward looked suspicious but nodded as Bella walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"Dad, we're getting married." If Nessie felt nervous before it was nothing compared to what she felt waiting for her father's response.

"Congratulations honey!" Bella smiled and pulled her daughter into a fierce hug. "I'm so happy for you." Nessie relaxed knowing that at least one of her parents approved.

Edward was glaring ferociously at Jacob, who was sweating buckets.

"Edward" Bella warned. He turned toward his daughter and gave a sad excuse for a smile.

"I'm happy for you." He did seem to mean it when he told Nessie it but when he had to say it to Jacob his teeth were grinding and he walked out of the room shortly after.

* * *

As they finally neared the end of the isle Edward squeezed his daughters hand before giving her over to Jacob and she knew he had seen her memories too.

Jacob grinned down at her as they turned to face the minister. They went with the traditionally vows but still meant every word of them.

"I do." Jacob said while sliding the ring on Renesmee's slim finger.

"I do." Renesmee repeated the same process with Jacob's ring. They were both beaming with pure joy.

"I now pronounce you-" but Nessie didn't wait for him to finish she flung her arms around Jacob and kissed him deeply.

* * *

**A/n: This is my first fan fiction posted on this sight and I really hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please comment and tell me what you thought if it, or what i could work on. Comment even if you hated it.  
**


End file.
